A DGREYMAN CHRISTMAS
by mangafreak7793
Summary: I know its late for this type of fanfiction but i needed a break from the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper to me my best oneshot ever! allenxrinali at the end


Hello this Mangafreak7793 i decided that during my talks with kaze i will shorten my name to MF7793 or MF. if you like this fic please read and review my early work.-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a day night at the black order it was christmas all around trees were everywhere Jerry the cook was busy cooking the meals finders and exorcist were playing in the snow( except kanda)  
Kanda was training with his sword inside. Crowly was sleding,Miranda was making a snowman but doing a poor job at it,ravi,rinali,allen,and kaze were having a snowball and ravi and rinali vs allen and kaze 1 hour later allen and kaze lost and raised the white flag while they headed inside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I cant believe we lost allen sighed recovering from the battle

well what do expect when rinali did an aerial attack with her dark boots kaze said while kaze was eating his soup.

SOMEBODY STOP HIM a person yelled they turned to see komui with a flamethrower flaming something on the ceiling while yelling MUST BURN ALL MISTLETOE!! as he ran burning all mistletoe at sight.  
allen and kaze ran to stop the madman with help of the science department Dogpiling him then tieing him up.

why are you doing this!! reever said angerly

I WANT TO PROTECT RINALI FROM ALL THE MEN HERE WHO MIGHT WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE BY KISSING HER WITH THE MISTLETOE komui

so i made it my mission to burn all mistletoe and i finished my mission i burned every single one even the extras stored at the warehouse komui laughing like a madman

you had to ruin eveyone fun with your stunt reever said while he and the rest of the science department draging komui still laughing like a madman .  
-  
allen nee-chan why was komui talking about mistletoe kaze said childishly

O um its kinda complicated well... allen said awkwardly

I'LL TELL HIM they turned to see an red hair eyepatched exorcist.

Ravi they both yelled in unison

THE ONE AND ONLY he pointed his thumb at himself

um...thanks but no thanks ravi i'll tell him allen said

still feeling sore about losing to me at the snowball fight ravi said while grining but before allen said anything ravi then said and i need to ask him for a favor ok

alright kaze said cheerfully both ravi and kaze left to talk of what his favor was and what mistletoe was.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LATER THAT NIGHT

allen was praticeing his circus tricks that mana taught him a long time ago and how he always foundig something to give to alllen during chirstmas time no matter how poor they were. he was he heard a loud knocking on the door he opened to see kaze

kaze whats wrong allen ask worrying

Komui he is at it again he at the balcony trying to burn mistletoe kaze said

but i thought komui burn all the mistletoe allen replied

well they had a secret stash just in case komui acted this why kaze said

well i'll go get him kaze you stay here and get some rest allen said while running

okay allen nee-chan as he smerked evily -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
allen went to the balcony it was filled with snow and the snow falled lightly on his snowy white hair.

allen kun why are you doing here he turned to see rinali

well im suppossed to be stoping komui from burning mistletoe allen said rubbing the back of his head

really im here to do the same thing ravi told me he was on a rampage again

Ravi!! allen said suprised

the after he said that a small little shrub connected to a piece a string appeared in both allen and rinali face they looked to see ravi and kaze on the roof

hey what are you doing up there allen yelled

we came here to give you good luck kaze said back isn't thats what are mistletoe are for

who told you that lie...RAVI allen said in anger

wait allen at least here the whole story ravi waving his arms in defense

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EARLY THIS AFTERNOON

ok i need you to make a mistletoe can you Ravi asked

yes i can but what the big deal kaze question back

well its for good luck when a girl and a guy are under it ravi lied

so thats why you want allen under it but what about the girl kaze said

how bout rinali ravi said back

great but i can't shack the feeling that you are lying to me Kaze said darkly

MnMnMn... i know if the plan goes well i treat you to an all you can eat buffet ravi bargined

OK kaze answered

all right heres the plan.. ravi stated on the plan

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END FLASHBACK

SO IN THE END YOU WERE BRIBED BY RAVI...allen sounding shocked

yeah but its the same thing when you cheat on poker kaze replied

ITS NOT THE SAME THING allen still sounding shocked

OY ALLEN NOW YOU AND RINALI ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE YOU KNOW THE RULES NOW YOU TOO HAVE TOO HAVE TO SMOOCH!!!ravi said loudly while holdig his arms and pretending to kiss somebody

SO YOU WERE LYING kaze starting to attack ravi

hay stop or you won't get your all you can eat buffet ravi said quickly

ok i'll stop kaze stoping attacking ravi

hurry lets get out of here before they know we're gone allen wisspered

yeah but you know ravi and kaze they will never let it go so might as well get it over with rinali wisspered having a slight blush

but are you sure allen wisspered also having a light blush

i'm sure rinali replied as she said that they both leaned closer to each putting there lips togethers for a few seconds but for them felt more like a few hours then letting go blushing madly at each other

AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW how cute ravi said while smiling

oh so thats what people do under the mistletoe kaze said bluntly

do you have any common sense kaze ravi said while staring at him

nope!!! kaze said proudly

you are not supposed to be proud of that ravi sighed

FOODS READY jerry yelling from the kitchen

ready to go allen rinali said while having a hint of blush in her cheeks slightly

y..yeah allen replied also having a hint of blush in his cheeks both went inside both holding each other hands

lets go after them kaze said

no lets not spoil the moment ravi talked back looking at the couple leaving

but i'm hungry.. and i think i'm starting to have a cold ACHOOOOO kaze sneezed loudly

THE END

MF7793 well im proud of my latest oneshot and i hope you liked it too..


End file.
